Quentin goes Plywood: The Pilot
by SurferDylan64
Summary: Based off of the soon to come webshow  made myself and my good friend Makenzie  called the World According 2 Quentin
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is going to be a webshow on YouTube made by myself and my good friend Makenzie. Check out our channel here:**

**.com/user/According2Quentin?feature=mhee**

**ENJOY!**

I hear Ally scream and I take off. Sure, she's my older sister, a pain in the butt I might add, and I shouldn't really care this much about her. I mean, I wouldn't freak out about her usually, but this scream was bloodcurdling. "QUENTIN!" Her calling my name sent a chill down my spine. I ran through my living room and into the kitchen, where she was standing.

"I'm here Ally. What's the matter?" I asked my older sister.

"A BUUUUUUUUUG!" I glanced at her pale hand. Perched upon it was a cockroach. I curled my pointer finger aligned with my thumb, a perfect flick, and flung it off of her hand. I looked up at her smiling face.

"Th-" Her smile fades and her mouth opens up very wide. A bunch of slimy cockroaches crawl out of her mouth, down her body and onto the floor. I open my mouth, trying to scream, but I can't. Then she smiles again. Next to her pops up a monkey.

"Hey dude," the monkey begins. "Did you know that Fly-O's has better internet connection than Yamacast?"

I give him a mean look. "THOSE ARE HORRIBLE COPYRIGHTED NAMES…AND THAT IS SO IRRELEVANT!"

He gives me a stare back and pulls a banana out from behind him and pegs it at . "No wonder you are the sixth favorite character!"

"WHAT!" I yell. "I should be number one!"

"Oh, Sorry! Number one is Maddi!"

"WHO'S MAD-"

"WAKE UP, QUENTIN!" the Monkey Shrieks!


	2. Chapter 2

First off, that dream was random. I hate when I have random dreams that leads to Ally screaming to wake me up. Hi, I'm Quentin Mitchell Jones. Many people say that I'm a cool kid. I agree with those people.

"Quentin, wake up!" Ally whispers to my face.

"What?"

"DUDE GET UP," Ally Said.

"FINE!" I jump out of bed. "Ally, DO YOU REALIZE IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING!"

"Yes," she says with a smile.

"AND THE FACT THAT IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SUMMER!"

"Mmm hmm!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP!"

"Mom changed her mind. We're going to Hollywood," she says with a huge grin.

My mood completely changes. Instead of being teed off, now I am extremely confused. "Why are we going to Hollywood?"

"Well, remember that movie I wanted to audition for?"

"Yeah," I begin. "The World Revolves Around You?"

She nods. "Yeah."

"Sweet. When's our flight?"

"In like 20 minutes."

Shock. Shock fills me. "Then HOW are we supposed to make the flight?"

"We were waiting on you," she begins. "I set your alarm last night. Plus I didn't want you to be NASTY about it. I know you get cranky when you lose sleep."

It's true. I do. "Wait." I'm confused again. "I don't have an alarm clock."

"Then what did I-"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. _The smoke alarms scare the crap out of me and Ally.

"Oh crap!" she yells.

"What?" I respond.

"I set the microwave."

That's when I hear mom scream


	3. Chapter 3

"MOM?" Ally yelled. I felt that weird feeling in my gut where I was as nervous as a rabbit. I froze, cause what else would I do. Then, like a rabbit, I scampered down the stairs, in search of my mother.

"MO-" I am cut off by the sound of her voice.

"What the heck? Why is the oven on?"

So that's what Ally set. I thought it was the microwave.

"Ally, you set the oven?"

"Okay," she begins. "Just because I'm horrible with electronics, except for phones, computers, tv's, hairdryers, dvd players, mp3 players, and on the computer, I email, shop, go on Youtube and Myspace and FaceBook and Twitter and-"

"We get it," I said

"It just doesn't mean I'm good with ovens."

"Ally," my mom begins, "You have been in Baking Class your whole life."

"….Oh Yeah….OH NO! WE'RE GONNA MISS OUR FLIGHT!"

Ally always does that, changing the subject when she's about to get yelled at. But this time, I understood why.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's GO!" Mom says.

We all rush out into our garage and pile into her car. She starts the engine and we floor it. To Hollywood, Finally!


End file.
